


how deep is your love?

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: Chanyeol wants to be good for Chen.





	how deep is your love?

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered a sequel of sorts to my previous chanchen kinktober [fic here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933975), though it isn't necessary to read that to understand this one (and hooray I'm finally freaking caught up!!!) 
> 
> Day Seven: **Praise-kink** | Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs | Incest 
> 
> Title taken from [How Deep is Your Love? By Calvin Harris & Disciples](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgqUJOudrcM)

“That’s it, pretty boy, you’re doing so well.” Chen murmured, fingers wrapped around his waist like a hot brand as his nails dragged along his overheated skin. Chanyeol shuddered at the feeling, chest heaving as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. His thighs burned and his knees felt rubbed raw against the floor, but he lifted himself up as high as he could go before dropping back down. Chen’s cock slid inside of him with a loud  _ ‘squelch’  _ and Chanyeol could feel the excess lube drip against his ass and thighs. It was sticky and cold and made him feel so fucking  _ used _ as he bounced slowly on Chen’s dick.

“So good for me, pretty boy.” Chanyeol gasped at the feeling of a cool, wet tongue licking across his clavicle; letting out a shaky moan when his cock brushed against a hard-rigid stomach. His thighs shook as he lifted himself again, fingernails digging into his palms when the strain on his limbs finally started to affect him. 

Time had quickly lost its value to his brain, and he had no idea how long he had stayed open on Chen’s cock; mind foggy and filled with the mantra of  _ ‘keep going, keep going, keep going until you can’t move _ ’. Chen had asked him to try his best--to try his hardest at riding him until he couldn’t anymore and who was he to refuse such an exciting offer? Especially when Chen had  _ requested  _ him this time? This was his chance to prove his worth--prove what a good boy he could be to someone like Chen.

So there he was; hands cuffed behind his back, blindfold covering his eyes and thighs screaming out in pain as he pushed himself to  _ move, move, move _ . He could tell his legs were visibly shaking now, the sound of Chen’s voice confirming his suspicions a moment later.

“That’s it. You’re doing such a good job for me, hm? Putting on such a good show, pretty boy.” Chanyeol whimpered as teeth scraped over his throat, leaving a stinging pain as his mouth moved lower; down his sternum to play with his nipples. He nearly lost his rhythm when Chen tugged at it harshly, but managed to keep the slow, steady pace as his knees creaked in protest. He ignored the sound and kept up his tempo, a deep groan pulling from low in his throat as the strain started to really hit his sore, aching muscles.

But he couldn’t stop himself from moving. Couldn’t bring himself to say the magic words that would put an end to his pain-pleasure. It felt too good,  _ way  _ too fucking good taking Chen like this. Completely at his mercy, restrained and forced to go at Chen’s own pace. It was like a dream come true, spread out on Chen’s cock like this; ready and willing to be used as he saw fit. There was no way he’d stop and give this feeling up for the world.

“Such a good little fucktoy, aren’t you pretty boy.” He purred, fingers digging into the sharp bones of his hips as he jerked his cock deep into Chanyeol. He jolted at the sudden bolt of pleasure skittering up his spine, mouth falling open in a silent scream when the blunt edge of his cockhead rubbed against his prostate.

“Chen-!” He cried out when that spot was hit again, the hands around his hps gripping him hard enough to bruise. He found that he had finally lost any and all movement in his legs when Chen aggressively took over, body arching and writhing under the harsh and unforgiving bucks of his hips as he railed against Chanyeol’s prostate.

“God, you’re just fucking perfect, aren’t you? Taking my cock like that--fucking riding me for a whole fucking  _ hour _ and still going on even when your body wanted to give up.” He hissed, sharp canines digging into the meat of his shoulder. Chanyeol threw his head back, reveling in the pain as he tried to fuck down onto Chen’s cock. It was a weak attempt but he just wanted  _ more _ ; so so so much  _ more _ .

“You’re really that desperate, aren’t you, pretty boy.” His voice was a half-amused, half-strained as he slowed down his thrusts. Chanyeol whined, nodding his head as he continued to weakly bounce on Chen’s lap.

“Want..want your cock so bad..” He hiccuped, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes when his limbs were too tired to move much. He let out a startled gasp when he was suddenly falling backwards, breath stopping when the cock in is ass slid out with a loud ‘ _ squelch _ ’ He felt his heartbeat double and for a split second, worried that he said something wrong. That panic eased, however, when he felt Chen’s hands turn him around to rest on his front. Before he could ask what he wanted, Chen gripped his hips and slammed back into him with enough force to make his teeth rattle.

The scream that tore from his throat sounded high and reedy; completely wrecked and so unlike himself as he was pounded into from behind. The tears that had gathered before dripped heavily down his cheeks, wetting the blindfold and creating more dampness along his skin.

“You performed for me so well--so good, that I had to give you a reward, pretty boy. Give you the nice,  _ rough _ , fucking you deserve, hm?” Chen’s voice was filled with a hidden pride, the sound sending butterflies and warmth to Chanyeol’s cheeks as he spread his legs wider and planted his cheek against the shaggy carpet.

“Th-thank..thank y-you, Chen-” He whimpered when a hand fisted his hair, wrenching his head up and forcing his body to balance on his knees as Chen kept a firm hand to his waist.

“So polite. I feel like I should be thanking you for showing me such a good time, instead.” His voice was breathy and dark as he whispered into his ear, fingers tightening the grip on his hair as his other hand slid towards his bobbing, flushed cock. 

“You looked so fucking beautiful spread on my cock like that; chasing after it like you were  _ starving  _ for it.” Chanyeol groaned, voice cracking when a warm, calloused hand circled his cock in a loose fist.

“Go on, pretty boy. Earn your reward.” He growled, low moan echoing in Chanyeol’s ears when he bucked his hips into Chen’s fist. The sound sent another white-hot jolt straight to his cock, movements becoming all the more desperate when hearing how much he affected Chen. He was close, so close to finishing but he didn’t know if he could yet.

“You come first, okay? It’s part of your reward, tonight.” Chen said, a small hiss following his words when Chanyeol felt himself tighten up. 

“Thank you so much.” He breathed, body shuddering when teeth nipped at the side of his throat.

“Go on, pretty boy, take what you need.” He made his fist tighter, breath ghosting over his jugular as his hips repeatedly slapped Chanyol’s ass red. He trembled at all the different sensations, but did as he was told and  _ took _ . He arched his neck, silently begging for more marks as he thrust his hips forward. Chen chuckled but followed his silent request, teeth mapping out bruises across the column of his pale throat as he worked his fingers over Chanyeol’s dripping cock.

**Author's Note:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/HotEffingMess) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_HotFuckingMess)


End file.
